A New Sakura
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura has been closed off to everyone including Sasuke. When she fails at getting through to him, her wall builds up and she is closed off. Naruto hopes a mission alone with Sasuke can change that Chapter 1 rated M due to a self injury
1. Anger

Sasuke had just managed to walk out the door to his and Sakura's apartment. She never understood his burning need for vengeance. All she thought was that she could pretty up his world with some false notions of love. He decided to walk off his anger.

He stopped at the training grounds where he and Naruto used to spar with Kakashi while Sakura sat on the side. 'Tch she can't even fight. What use is she to a shinobi team?' he thought to himself. He picked up a rock and skipped it along the water as he sat on a tree stump.

Sakura kneeled before him, her jade eyes clashed with his onyx ones. "I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like…is it over yet? In my head, I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind, is it over yet? I can't win." She whispered, her hand caressing his face for a brief moment before she stood, his eyes following hers. "So sacrifice yourself and let me have what's left I know that I can find that fire in your eyes, I'm going all the way"

"Get away, please. I'm not good for you Sakura. You take the breath right out of me, you left a heart where my heart should be, You got to fight just to make it through, I will be the death of you. I won't let that happen Sakura. You should just forget about me and move on with your pretty world." Sasuke said harshly.

"Sasuke, why can't you see that I am no longer the lost, no longer the same and I can see you starting to break. I'll keep you alive if you show me the way forever and ever the scars will remain from what you did to me years ago. I'm falling apart because you continue to leave me here forever in the dark. I can feel you falling away Sasuke." Sakura said as her hand pulled him up and once again rested on his cheek.

"Sakura…no explanation will matter after we begin, unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within…you will discover a way you're unable to win. I am an indestructible tool of war to Konoha Sakura. I cannot remain so if you are my point of weakness. If an enemy discovers that, not only will you be in harm's way but I will not be able to do my job efficiently." Sasuke said as he pulled her hand away from his face.

Sakura merely took a kunai and sliced into her arm, watching Sasuke's face. "All my devotion betrayed, I am no longer afraid Sasuke. I was too blinded to see how much you have stolen from me. You want to know why I feel so horrified? I have allowed my innocence to die. You made me bury something, I have been labeled a renegade shinobi Sasuke. Unable to work in a team. You are no immortal Sasuke, You are just what people have forgotten…human" She said as she turned her back and started walking away. She was born a new person this night, and refused to let Sasuke say differently.

Sasuke grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her back, "at least fix your arm Sakura. I won't let you wander off with all that blood loss." Sakura yanked her arm back before kneeling towards the water and rinsing her wound and swiftly bandaging it.

"I don't need anyone Sasuke. The sooner you realize that, the better off you will be." Sakura stood and walked away. Sasuke sighed, he knew about the mission the following day and he knew why the dobe had paired him off with her for this one. He was hoping that alone time with Sasuke will snap Sakura out of her shell.

Sasuke headed to the compounds, stopping as he reached Sakura's house along the way. He walked down the road and up to her house noticing her light was on still. He decided to walk away before upsetting her further. Naruto already informed him that Sakura's parents were killed by Orochimaru when she refused to comply to his wishes as a punishment for defying him. Sasuke felt it was his fault, had he not left she wouldn't have followed his trail and there would never have been a link.

"I promise Sakura….I will fix this." Sasuke whispered as he watched from the distance, her light go off for the night, he turned and walked to his home and dressed, settling into bed for the night. Tomorrow would bring a whole new day.


	2. Memories

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

**I wait for the good lord to make me feel better**

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**A family in crisis that only grows older**

Sakura dreamed about the last time she ever saw her father's face. Orochimaru walked out on her and her mom when she was only 3, she had felt the tension and the unbearable weight on her shoulders even as their fight was behind closed doors.

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Daughter to father**

**Daughter to father**

**I am broken, but I am hoping**

**Daughter to father daughter to father**

**I am crying a part of me is dying**

**These are, these are**

**The confessions of a broken heart**

Sakura woke from her sleep as she sat up, her mom had died when she was 8. No one knew she raised herself, not even Sasuke, he believed her life was picture perfect and it was far from it. She stood and went to get water as she drank it down before putting the glass in the sink and returning to bed. She passed by the mirror and glanced in it at her reflection noticing she wore her father's shirt from his village.

**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater**

**I dream of another you**

**The one who would never **

**leave me alone to pick up the pieces**

**daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

**So why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Daughter to father daughter to father**

**I don't know you but I still want to**

**Daughter to father daughter to father**

**Tell me the truth did you ever love me**

**Cause these are, these are**

**The confessions of a broken heart**

Sakura picked up the old image of her mom and father when she was a newborn. His eyes were cold and calculating yet his smile was so full of warmth and love. Sakura memorized every inch of her father's face so in the event she ever saw him she would know him.

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I love you**

**I**

**I love you**

**Daughter to father daughter to father**

**I don't know you but I still want to**

**Daughter to father daughter to father**

**Tell me the truth**

**Did you ever lve me**

**Did you ever love me**

**These are**

**The confessions….of a broken heart**

**Oh yeah**

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.**

Sakura looked out the window at the rising sun and decided to get dressed and head out for early training. She inherited part of her father's power and that made her have an advantage, none of her team knew it but her.

She knew it was a matter of time before her father would claim Sasuke for his sharingan, she would have to prove she was a stronger choice. She pulled on her gloves and headed out, relieved to find the field empty. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra as she channeled it into her fist, with a barely concealed movement, she slammed her fist into the ground with enough force to shatter the surrounding area.

Sasuke stood in the tree masking his own chakra as he watched in amazement. 'Where did she get such power?' he wondered, wherever she got it he wanted it also. He watched her shatter everything in anger and wondered why she was so full of rage, he decided to drop in and find out why.


End file.
